Memories
by Todeszwielicht love
Summary: I thought to myself of memories past as I sat beside my beloveds bed, of how much time has past since my beautiful Hala has fallen asleep. slash and Mpreg.


I do not own either Harry Potter or LOTR

Warning: This has slash and a mention of Mpreg so if you don't like it push the back button. For those of you who want to read enjoy.

Any grammar or spelling mistakes are my own.

Harry is Hala meaning of name (Arabic: halo around the moon. Sindarin: (circle around moon) Rindosithil; (moon-circle) Ithilechor, Ithilrin; fem. Ithilrineth)

* * *

I thought to myself of memories past as I sat beside my beloveds bed, of how much time has past since my beautiful Hala has fallen asleep. We had many splined, memorable times together; My most fond memory that I have of him is when he found out he was expecting are most precious gift that was bestowed upon use by The Valar.

—Flash Back—

It was a beautiful spring day after the long cold winter we had; There was a nice worm gentle breeze going that was spreading around the smell of fresh air and flowers and also a soothing humming melody.

It was when I flowed this song of spring that I found what I was looking for, for the past 10 minutes; There sitting under a tree bathed in the morning light was my beautiful Hala, his raven hair was free of any braids flowing down his back, his robes that were still a bit heavy to keep the early morning chill away form his slight feminine frame pooled around him like a silk puddle.

I quietly walked up to him so as not to disturb him for his peaceful humming but as I got closer to him I took notice that his one hand was slowly rubbing his stomach, fearing that he my have became ill I quicken my pace to him.

As I got up to him I ask "My beautiful Hala, what is it that ales you that you would rub your stomach so?" As I asked this to him he stopped his humming and looked up to me with the most breath taking smile that I have ever seen in all of are time together; To my eyes not even a thousand suns could stand up to the brilliant smile that with was upon his face.

He then in a slow fluid movment was upon his feet, with his one small hand outstretched to me. As I took his hand into my own much lager hand he moved it so it was upon his stomach and what he said next when are hands were intertwined upon it made my vary heart and soul sail to the very heavens themselves.

"My dearest Thranduil I have the most wonderful news to share with you, The Valar can to me last night in my dreams and told me I'm with child."

"You are with child?" I remember asking in all most disbelief.

"Yes." It was then with that one simple word and that blinding smile upon his face, that I do love so, that I knew that he knew with the up-most certainty that it was true.

—End Flash Back—

I did not realize that I had tears upon my face until I felt a hand wipe those away that have fallen upon my cheek. As I look up at who the hand belongs to I see the face of my utinu* he looked from me to the still form of his beloved atara** with a sad look upon his face a face that was so much like my own.

"Legolas to what brings you here this time of night?" I ask him.

"For the same reason you are atar*** to spend some time with atara." He said to me in the same way his atara used to when I said something that should have been obvious to me. I looked at him with a small fond smile upon my lips, for even though he my look like me he has the fiery yet calm disposition of his atara.

As he looked at his atara again with that sad look still upon his face I say to him. "Utinu when your atara first found out that he was with child, with you, I had never seen him as happy as I had when he first told me of your existence and for that he would never blame you for what has befell upon him."

He still stayed looking at the sleeping form of his atara, but the sad look upon his face did lessen if even just a bit from what I have just told him.

"Yes I suppose so." He said back in just a wispier of a voice in response to what I have just told him. And that is all that is said between us as we sit in the room with are beloved one, reminiscing of days past.

I don't know how long we both sat there in that quit room but when I looked over to were Legolas was sitting he had fallen asleep with his head on the bed holding his ataras hand. As I stand from the chair I had been sitting in and make my way over to my two most cherished people in this world my eyes never leaving the sight before me.

"Legolas, come it is time to retire for the night in our own beds." I say to him as I give him a gentile shake to wake him form his slumber. Slowly he stands from where he has been resting and he and I both go and slowly leave the room that holds my beloved in, just as we made it to the door I turned and said one more farewell and then shut the door behind use as we left for the night.

* * *

* Son

** Mother

*** Father

If any one who wants to turn this into a malty chapter story they are more then welcome to because I may may not add more to it. All that I ask is you let me know and please finish it if you do.


End file.
